


【塞夏】Dance Macabre

by serena_jin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_jin/pseuds/serena_jin
Summary: 于是他的执事问他——愿不愿意以一场死亡的舞蹈作为结束。
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【塞夏】Dance Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> #恶魔x小伯爵  
> #一个非常意识流用词冗杂还有点病的短篇

上帝用七天创造了世界。

恶魔用几个小时看着他的小主人死在他的面前——但直到少年临死的前一刻都还记得他。他拉着小主人的手，他吻他，最后一个送别的吻。恶魔拥抱住他的伯爵，在生命的最后尽力的挥洒模糊的誓约，让它像烟花一样绚烂的炸开，他们接吻的时候小少爷的眼睛耀眼、夺目，恶魔甚至不敢让他合拢眼皮。

小伯爵直到最后一刻都记得他的执事先生。他是这样的爱着我，恶魔在回忆中回味着，在临死前的回光返照中念出的是我的名字，嘴唇翁动着、一遍又一遍呢喃着呼唤它。恶魔啊，明明是你即将要吃掉我的灵魂；少年的胸腔里发出细微的声音，即使你是恶魔，也不能从死神那里把我抢回来吧。恶魔紧紧的握着他的手，在通往地狱的道路上大声喊他的小主人——快回头，他说，你怎么能丢下我。

于是有着灰蓝色头发与墨色睫毛的少年最后回过头来看了执事一眼，眼神里充满了复杂的情绪，在冥河旁犹豫着是否应该喝下那碗让他失去记忆的药水。可是他的小伯爵的手还攥在恶魔的手心里，被他护在怀里不让死神夺去。他的主人最后睁开眼睛看了他一眼，喊出了那几声组成他被给予的名字所需的音节；执事俯下身子去亲吻他，舌尖最后一遍舔过他的嘴唇，一个临死的、送别吻。

接着他闭上了他的眼睛，最后一次眨了眨他长长的，墨蓝色的睫毛。

“永别了，我的塞巴斯蒂安。”

他留下恶魔一个人去爬山。风在他耳边呼唤着塞巴斯蒂安这个名字，愚蠢的、沉重的狗吊牌，它带着项圈勒住他的颈侧，一双灰蓝发色的少年的手。白皙的手指勾开一个向内的弧度，冰冷的指尖狠狠的掐住他的脖颈，冷风灌进他的鼻腔——塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安，我的塞巴斯蒂安：风唤着他——他快要无法呼吸了。

山的尽头是很高很高的悬崖，悬崖下方是一片墨蓝色的大海。天被摇摇欲坠的太阳染成了橙红，橙红上面是海一样的深蓝，橙红下面紧连着在跑路的同时将热量带走了的太阳。他站在悬崖的边角，执事装扮的皮鞋尖抵着岩石的轮廓线，目不转睛的盯着拍在石头上的漆黑的浪花和白色的泡沫。

灵魂从他的腹腔里跑出来，飘渺的、无实物的灵魂，然而被他的大脑里重复的那些回想勾勒成了具象——它此刻自他身体的缝隙里溜出来，站定在他的面前；那些牵扯着连接他人类内脏的鲜红色的丝线取代了想象中卡住喉咙的十指，松开又重新收紧又松开他。灵魂的声音盖住了风，在悄声的呢喃中变成了他的前契约者的样貌：穿着黑色的礼服，斜戴着一顶小小的圆帽，像极了葬礼上徘徊在人群之外一闪而过的鬼影。

凡多姆海威伯爵站在他面前，仰起头看着他，像是在等待他跟以前一样单膝跪下去再将手一只背后一只放在胸前。他确实这么做了，出于长久以来的习惯他仍旧戴着白手套，隔着一层贴在他的手指上的优质棉布为小伯爵扣好最后一颗膝盖上方的扣子。

“我已经不是你的执事了。”他抬起头来说，然而并没有变回他在之前的几千年里一直维持着的恶魔的模样，只是简单的、抬起头来叙述这个事实：

“我已经不是属于你的了。”

他的小主人——之前的小主人——点了点头，弯下腰来用手帮他解开脖子上的并不存在的项圈。两绺漆黑色的长发从脑后滑落到了放在肩头的手指上，手指的主人顺着头发的轮廓摸了摸他的下巴，又拍了两下他的头顶，像是在跟与他同名的大型犬告别。恶魔很难得的没有生气，他只是望着小伯爵的眼睛，然而贴在胸前的手却冲动着向内攥住心脏。

“Then farewell, Sebastian, my Sebastian.”伯爵对他说，故意的重读着后两个单词，摘下大拇指上的戒指扔进他怀里，偏过头不去看他，灰蓝色的头发被海风吹到脸前。

他向他的小主人伸出手，问他愿不愿意最后再让契约解除后的见面更隆重一点。伯爵同意了，同样的伸出手来搭在他的掌心；下一秒少年的身躯被他扣进怀里，他熟练的将小伯爵搂在胸前，在危险的悬崖边扬起交握的手踩着步子跳舞。血从他搂着的伯爵的后腰滴下来，皮肤在他的指尖下碎开，露出里面柔软的脏器。

伯爵稍微仰起脖子看他，脸上挂着小小的冷笑，他向后背够着试图抓住恶魔的手，紧握住他的手腕带着他向里、再向里；给他的手套染上暗红色的血痕。恶魔转过小伯爵的脸来亲吻他，他的指尖颤动着——直到他狠狠的捏住小伯爵的心脏。

——嘴唇相碰的时候被他捏在手心的脏器猛然颤动了一下。

雨点砸下来，砸到他的脸上，被打湿了的黑发粘哒哒的贴在颈侧；他把小伯爵揽进了风衣里，手臂环在他腰侧，嘴唇擦过小礼帽旁露出来的头发。——中世纪的小伯爵和他的执事间那些充满禁忌的、为人称道的故事；

他们被迫踩在悬崖上相拥，人们说，看呐，爱情离死亡就差一层窄窄的鞋尖。

血在他的胸前流淌——那些渗透在他的两肺和肋骨之间的血液——它毫不留情的弄脏小伯爵的礼服，滴滴答答落到地上。恶魔徒劳的想要堵住小主人心口的洞，他没能成功，红色的粘稠的液滴一层一层缠结在两具身体上，像枯萎凋落的玫瑰花。现在有两个黑洞了，一左一右贴在他身前，从黑洞里传来心跳咚咚的闷响。

他捏紧那枚藏在怀里的戒指，用镶嵌在最顶端的蓝宝石贴近嘴唇；吞下去的灵魂绞着他的内脏，从他的身体内部回旋着搅烂他，被黑洞弄的斑驳不堪的心叫嚣着给予他痛苦。汹涌的海潮从他的体内漫过他的眼眶，咸湿的海水涌上来、涌上来，伯爵的味道混杂在海水里压迫着他使他想干呕。恶魔吻紧唇边的戒指，将它套在无名指上捂住作响的胸口，金属在他的皮肤上印出红痕。

你爱过吗，恶魔：他的小主人曾问他，你懂得什么叫作爱情吗。爱情，卑贱的、伟大的、低劣的、崇高的、被人所唾弃的、被人所讴歌的爱情；然后他看到了夏尔•凡多姆海威蓝宝石般的眼睛，他的小主人灰蓝色的头发和墨色的睫毛下藏着的雪白的皮肤，雪白的皮肤上被他的吻刻上的鲜红的印痕。

“I don’t quite understand, my lord,”他这样回答，接着捧起小主人的脸颊吻他，将他对于一个生长期少年来说显得瘦小的身体拥在胸前，在他的小主人被淹没而即将失去呼吸的边缘试探。

“Now tell me, my lord；”他贴在少年的耳边低语，

“夏尔，我的夏尔，告诉我，究竟什么才能够被称为爱情呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> *失踪人口回归（（（


End file.
